


Sherlock's Medicine

by revwestwood



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Fanvids, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Johnlock - Freeform, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revwestwood/pseuds/revwestwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited love and addiction are a deadly mix for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This video is for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
